Back To Jump City
by dickory5
Summary: "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debería Batman estar en Gotham?"Dijo Koriand'r sin voltear a verlo, no quería hacerlo, porque ella no era como los humanos, ella no podría esconder sus sentimientos como ellos. Y no quería ser tentada.


La desolada ciudad de Jump City, ya no era ni una mala broma de lo que un día solía ser, y todo gracias a ese lúgubre día en que, el líder decidió que era mejor separarse, pero aún nadie sabía el por qué de la súbita decisión.

**-Wow…Esto se ve…-**titubeo Arsenal, de los vagos recuerdos y memorias que aún tenía, Jump City era una ciudad tan hermosa, imponente.

**-¿Del asco?-** completó Red Hood secamente, él sabía que desde que los Titanes no eran un equipo más, todo se fue al escusado.

**-¡Que horror! ¡¿Estaremos mucho tiempo aquí!?-**preguntó Koriand'r, flotando tras ambos enmascarados.

**-No mucho…-**dijo Red Hood.

**-Aún no me agrada la idea de estar aquí-**dijo Arsenal cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la ciudad.

**-A mi tampoco, algo me pone nerviosa de ella, no sé qué…pero no me agrada, me siento observada-**dijo Koriand'r ganándose la mirada de sus colegas.

**-Sólo estaremos aquí una hora a lo mucho-**Dijo Red Hood.

**-¿A dónde vamos primero?-**preguntó arsenal mirando de reojo a Koriand'r.

**-¿Yo? tengo asuntos por resolver, ¿Ustedes? Son libres de curiosear por ahí-**dijo, caminando hacia la cuidad** -Y no se metan en problemas-**dijo volteando para mirar a Arsenal que inmediatamente captó el mensaje.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con problemas?¿El lugar es peligroso?-**preguntó alarmada Koriand´r.

**-No el lugar…-**dijo Arsenal.

**-Puede que ciertas personas lo sean…-**dijo Red Hood.

* * *

.

.

No podía soportarlo ni un Segundo más, hacia aproximadamente unos diez minutos que Red Hood se había ido dejándolos solos admirando la vista de la cuidad.

-Roy, enseguida vuelvo-dijo Koriand'r, elevándose.

-¡STARFIRE, ESPERA!-gritó Roy pero fue demasiado tarde, solo tuvo tiempo de observar el rastro de fuego que dejaba el cabello de koriand'r.

* * *

.

.

Llegó al pequeño islote que se encontraba frente a ella, los restos de una estructura yacían ahí.

Por supuesto que recordaba todo, no a la perfección, pero, todas aquellas memorias y flash backs con el tiempo fueron creando una secuencia en su memoria y al unirse las piezas, le revelaron la verdad.

Dick Grayson, el fue su pasado.

Pero como ella había dicho una vez, No podía vivir en el pasado, para eso estaba el ahora, para vivirlo, su pasado eran los Teen Titans y su ahora, The Outlawers, Roy Harper.

De pronto, sintió una presencia, desde hacía unos minutos se sentía observada y creía saber por quién.

**-Hola-**saludó una voz tan profunda y aterciopelada como la oscuridad del espacio, una voz que ella recordaba y desataba viejas emociones en su ser.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debería Batman estar en Gotham?-**Dijo Koriand'r sin voltear a verlo, no quería hacerlo, porque ella no era como los humanos, ella no podría esconder sus sentimientos como ellos. Y no quería ser tentada.

**-¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?-**contestó ignorando su pregunta, la tela que cubría sus ojos, como la de su viejo antifaz se entrecerró. De un rápido movimiento se quito la máscara, dejando ver a Dick Grayson y sus peculiares ojos azul cielo.

**-¿Quién dice que te he olvidado?-**dijo Starfire aún sin verlo a los ojos. Y era verdad, cada que miraba al cielo, podía ver su rostro en él.

**-¿Entonces simplemente me remplazaste con Speedy ya?-**dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros, obligándola a verlo.

**-Arsenal, ahora es conocido como Arsenal.-**corrigió a _'Batman' _mirándolo, no recordaba que sus ojos fueran tan claros, se veían hermosos.

**-¿Y tú como gatita?¿o solo él te llama así?-**dijo mirando cada gesto que hacía.

-….-Kori no dijo nada, y es que no había nada que decir. _¿Cómo fue que supo eso?_

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?-**preguntó Batman.

**-¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está Beast Boy? ¿Raven? ¿Cyborg?-**preguntó rápidamente, solo tenía una hora, una hora para indagar tantas cosas de su pasado…

**-Bien, todos por su cuenta, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-**preguntó el primer Robín, impaciente.

**-¿Qué le pasó a la torre T?-**preguntó Starfire mirando los restos de tan magnífica estructura, ¿Cómo pudo no haber venido antes? ¿Por qué necesitó regresar a Jump City para darse cuenta de todo?

A la distancia, pudo oírse un silbido, uno no muy distinto al de algún ave, uno que solo podía emitir Speedy…o Arsenal.

**-Debo irme-**dijo rápidamente Starfire.

**-No puedes quedarte un poco más, y decirme dónde has estado?-**dijo sujetándola de la muñeca.

**-Debo irme-**dijo Koriand'r decidida a marcharse un segundo más y querría estar con él para nunca más irse.** -En otra ocasión será-**dijo para salir volando lo más lento que pudo, disfrutando en el aire su aroma hasta que la distancia hiciera casi imperceptible su olor.

**-Sí, en otra…-** Dijo Batman, observando la estela rojiza que dejaba su cabello. Tal vez, esta sería la última vez que la veía…


End file.
